psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Outline of industrial and organizational psychology
Human resources *Employee absenteeism *Employee assistance programs *Employee attitudes *Employee benefits *Employee characteristics *Employee efficiency *Employee health insurance *Employee interaction *Employee leave benefits *Employee motivation *Employee pension plans *Employee productivity *Employee skills *Employee termination *Employee turnover *Employment discrimination *Employment history *Employment status *Labour management relations *Job applicant interviews *Job involvement *Job knowledge *Job performance *Personnel evaluation *Personnel recruitment *Personnel selection Management Overview * Administration * Business * Entrepreneurship * Social entrepreneurship Types of organizations * Company * Government * Organization Areas of management application Management application can be utilised by a person or a group of persons and by a company or a group of companies depending upon the type of management skills being used.It can also be done by structuring a company completely for providing professional accountings and management services such as management business solutions pvt. ltd., business management solutions pvt. ltd.etc. are doing at global level but General managers and other leaders need extensive experience in and knowledge of purposeful activity. Management can be applied to every aspect of activity of a person or an organization: Self-management skills * Personal information management * Personal knowledge management * Stress management * Time management General organization management skills * Administration * Agile management * Change management * Conflict management * Conflict resolution * Constraint management ** Theory of Constraints ** Focused improvement ** Donella Meadows' twelve leverage points to intervene in a system * Cost management * Crisis management * Critical management studies (CMS) * Customer relationship management * Design management * Earned value management * Human interaction management * Integration management * Interim Management * Knowledge management * Logistics management * MArketing * Operations management * Organization development * Perception management * Planning * Process management * Program management * Project management * Quality management * Requirements management * Resource management * Risk management * Skills management * Spend management * Strategic management * Strategic planning * Systems management Department management * Accounting management * Communication management * Engineering management * Enterprise content management * Financial management * Human resource management * Information technology management * Marketing management * Procurement * Product management * Records Management * Supply chain management Field- or organization-specific management * Association management * Educational management * Facility management * Investment management * Land management * Public administration * Public management * Talent management * Analysis paralysis * Balanced scorecard * Benchmarking ** Board of directors * Business * Business analysis – is the set of tasks, knowledge, and techniques required to identify business needs and determine solutions to business problems. Solutions often include a systems development component, but may also consist of process improvement or organizational change. * Business intelligence * Business model – a profit-producing system that has an important degree of independence from the other systems within an enterprise. ** Business operations * Business operations – are those ongoing recurring activities involved in the running of a business for the purpose of producing value for the stakeholders. They are contrasted with project management, and consist of business processes. * Business plan ** Business process ** Business Process Modeling – (BPM) is the activity of representing processes of an enterprise, so that the current ("as is") process may be analyzed and improved in future ("to be"). * Business process – is a collection of related, structured activities or tasks that produce a specific service or product (serve a particular goal) for a particular customer or customers. There are three types of business processes: Management processes, Operational processes, and Supporting processes. * Case study – is a research method which involves an in-depth, longitudinal examination of a single instance or event: a case. They provide a systematic way of looking at events, collecting data, analyzing information, and reporting the results. * Centralisation ** Change control – the procedures used to ensure that changes (normally, but not necessarily, to IT systems) are introduced in a controlled and coordinated manner. Change control is a major aspect of the broader discipline of change management. * Change management – is a field of management focused on organizational changes. It aims to ensure that methods and procedures are used for efficient and prompt handling of all changes to controlled IT infrastructure, in order to minimize the number and impact of any related incidents upon service. ** Community management ** Competitor analysis Management concepts * Corporate governance * Corporate image ** Corporate titles ** Corporation * Cost –s in economics, business, and accounting are the value of money that has been used up to produce something, and hence is not available for use anymore. In business, the cost may be one of acquisition, in which case the amount of money expended to acquire it is counted as cost. * Critical path method * Critical success factor ** Cross ownership * Cultural intelligence * Decentralisation * Deliverable – A contractually required work product, produced and delivered to a required state. A deliverable may be a document, hardware, software or other tangible product. * Enterprise modeling – is the process of understanding an enterprise business and improving its performance through creation of enterprise models. This includes the modelling of the relevant business domain (usually relatively stable), business processes (usually more volatile), and Information technology ** Environmental scanning * Financial statement * Focused improvement – in Theory of Constraints is the ensemble of activities aimed at elevating the performance of any system, especially a business system, with respect to its goal by eliminating its constraints one by one and by not working on non-constraints. * Fordism –, named after Henry Ford, refers to various social theories. It has varying but related meanings in different fields, and for Marxist and non-Marxist scholars. * Futures studies * Goal setting – involves establishing specific, measurable and time targeted objectives * Goal – or objective consists of a projected state of affairs which a person or a system plans or intends to achieve or bring about — a personal or organizational desired end-point in some sort of assumed development. Many people endeavor to reach goals within a finite time by setting deadlines ** Industrial espionage ** Industry or market research * Innovation * Leadership * Lean manufacturing – or lean production, which is often known simply as "Lean", is the practice of a theory of production that considers the expenditure of resources for any means other than the creation of value for the presumed customer to be wasteful, and thus a target for elimination. * Level of Effort – (LOE) is qualified as a support type activity which doesn't lend itself to measurement of a discrete accomplishment. Examples of such an activity may be project budget accounting, customer liaison, etc. * Management by objectives * Management science – (MS), is the discipline of using mathematical modeling and other analytical methods, to help make better business management decisions. * Manufacturing ** Marketing research ** Middle management * Motivation – is the set of reasons that determines one to engage in a particular behavior. * Non-profit organization * Nonlinear Management – (NLM) is a superset of management techniques and strategies that allows order to emerge by giving organizations the space to self-organize, evolve and adapt, encompassing Agile, Evolutionary and Lean approaches, as well as many others. * Operations management – is an area of business that is concerned with the production of good quality goods and services, and involves the responsibility of ensuring that business operations are efficient and effective. It is the management of resources, the distribution of goods and services to customers, and the analysis of queue systems. * Operations research * Operations Research – (OR) is an interdisciplinary branch of applied mathematics and formal science that uses methods such as mathematical modeling, statistics, and algorithms to arrive at optimal or near optimal solutions to complex problems. * Operations, see Business operations * Organization * Organization development – (OD) is a planned, structured, organization-wide effort to increase the organization's effectiveness and health. * Organization – is a social arrangement which pursues collective goals, which controls its own performance, and which has a boundary separating it from its environment. * PERT * Planning – in organizations and public policy is both the organizational process of creating and maintaining a plan; and the psychological process of thinking about the activities required to create a desired goal on some scale. * Poison pill * Portfolio in finance is an appropriate mix of or collection of investments held by an institution or a private individual. * Process architecture – is the structural design of general process systems and applies to fields such as computers (software, hardware, networks, etc.), business processes (enterprise architecture, policy and procedures, logistics, project management, etc.), and any other process system of varying degrees of complexity. * Process management – is the ensemble of activities of planning and monitoring the performance of a process, especially in the sense of business process, often confused with reengineering. * Profit * Proport – the combination of the unique skills of an organisation's members for collective advantage. * Quality can mean a high degree of excellence (“a quality product”), a degree of excellence or the lack of it (“work of average quality”), or a property of something (“the addictive quality of alcohol”).1 Distinct from the vernacular, the subject of this article is the business interpretation of quality. * Quality, Cost, Delivery(QCD) as used in lean manufacturing measures a businesses activity and develops Key performance indicators. QCD analysis often forms a part of continuous improvement programs * Reengineering – is radical redesign of an organization's processes, especially its business processes. Rather than organizing a firm into functional specialties (like production, accounting, marketing, etc.) and considering the tasks that each function performs; complete processes from materials acquisition, to production, to marketing and distribution should be considered. The firm should be re-engineered into a series of processes. ** Reverse engineering * Risk management – is a management specialism aiming to reduce different risks related to a preselected domain to the level accepted by society. It may include numerous types of threats caused by environment, technology, humans, organizations, and politics. * Risk – is the precise probability of specific eventualities. * Scientific management – is a theory of management that analyzes and synthesizes workflow processes, improving labor productivity. ** Senior management * Shareholder value * Six Sigma – is a business management strategy, originally developed by Motorola, that today enjoys widespread application in many sectors of industry. * Strategy * Structure * Sustainable competitive advantage * System * Systems Development Life Cycle – (SDLC) is any logical process used by a systems analyst to develop an information system, including requirements, validation, training, and user ownership. An SDLC should result in a high quality system that meets or exceeds customer expectations, within time and cost estimates, works effectively and efficiently in the current and planned Information Technology infrastructure, and is cheap to maintain and cost-effective to enhance."Systems Development Life Cycle". In: Foldoc(2000-12-24) * Systems engineering – is an interdisciplinary field of engineering that focuses on how complex engineering projects should be designed and managed. * Task analysis – is the analysis or a breakdown of exactly how a task is accomplished, such as what sub-tasks are required * Timeline – is a graphical representation of a chronological sequence of events, also referred to as a chronology. It can also mean a schedule of activities, such as a timetable. * Value engineering – (VE) is a systematic method to improve the "value" of goods and services by using an examination of function. Value, as defined, is the ratio of function to cost. Value can therefore be increased by either improving the function or reducing the cost. It is a primary tenet of value engineering that basic functions be preserved and not be reduced as a consequence of pursuing value improvements.Value Methodology Standard * Wideband Delphi – is a consensus-based estimation technique for estimating effort. Personnel *Personnel evaluation *Personnel management *Personnel placement *Personnel promotion *Personnel recruitment *Personnel selection *Personnel supply *Personnel termination *Personnel training *Affirmative action *Employability *Job applicant attitudes *Reemployment *Redundancy *Retirement *Teams *Work (attitudes toward) *Working conditions *Working women Work *Attitudes towards work *Employment *Family work relationships *Job analysis *Job characteristics *Job enrichment *Job experience level *Work at home *Noise level (work areas) *Workaholism *Work adjustment training *Working conditions *Work load *Work related illness *Work rest cycles *Work scheduling *Work stress *Work teams *Work week length *Work day shifts *Workers compensation insurance *Workforce diversity *Working space *Working women *Workplace violence Journals *Personnel Psychology (journal) See also *Employer attitudes *Employment history *Job applicant attitudes *Job applicants *Labor union members *Military veterans *Unemployment References